


The Definition of Beauty

by carsatan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outlast DLC, Outlast: Whistleblower, Rape, Voyeurism, WaylonXEddie, eddie gluskin - Freeform, eddie/waylon - Freeform, eddiexwaylon, noncon, outlast - Freeform, outlast whistleblower - Freeform, waylon park - Freeform, waylon/eddie, weddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie finally has Waylon on his table, but his future wife looks too good to safe until their honeymoon night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for yunafire on tumblr, who joked about Eddie shooting a porno with Waylon while he was unconscious and on his table.

She was the definition of beauty.

Well, to Eddie she was.

Blonde hair clung to her forehead, half with sweat, half with blood. He would wring the throat of whoever had caused harm to her beloved face. 

He ran a gloved hand over her unconscious body. He may have been a bit rough with her, she was frightened of him, and he couldn’t have that. He needed to prove that he wasn’t a threat to her, and in order to do so, he chased her and cornered her, trying to lure her away from the window with sweet words and promises. And of course, like the doofus he was, when he opened the locker, she fell out. He managed to catch her, only after she skinned a knee on the rough flooring beneath them. 

Oops, it was an accident, and he dressed it with a bandage and gave it a kiss.

Promises of a perfect life, with children, he wouldn’t let any harm come to their children, not like… not like his father. 

But he didn’t want to think of him at this point.

Eddie sighed, her skin was fantastically smooth, and she had fantastic bone structure.

The vulgarities would be spared, for now, she needed to be shaved. How dare these doctors not allow her to groom herself? 

He grabbed the can of shaving cream that he had pilfered from a room, a whole duffel bag full of supplies; anything ranging from medical supplies to hygiene items, to cans of fruit. 

He smiled as he lathered up her left leg, humming to himself as he grabbed the straight blade before bringing it to her skin. He had used a blade for years, he was practically an expert at it.

It didn’t take too long, but soon enough, she was hairless, everywhere.

She was stunning, even more so than before. 

He put the things away before coming along the side of the table, brushing against it before letting out a small gasp.

How vulgar.

To think that such an act, had brought him such arousal.

He was ashamed.

But she wouldn’t know, right?

Of course not, he had administered enough gas to knock her out for half a day, and it had only been a few hours.

His face turned red at the thought of it as he looked down at the camera over on the counter. He had honestly almost thrown it out, it was stupid. But perhaps she wanted to film a movie. He could help her with that. Perhaps he could suggest a romantic movie.

He grabbed it and pulled fresh batteries from the jumpsuit, pushing them in and discarding of the old ones. 

Eddie grinned at the thought, they could watch it on their honeymoon, memories, of how they first met. Of how excited his lover got him. 

He set the camera back on the table, double checking to make sure that the table was in the frame, he had to shift the table, dragging it back a bit. 

The lighting only made her look more breathtaking, like a spotlight, as she deserved. He would treat her like a movie star, like a million bucks, she was a goddess, and he was a servant to her. He would do whatever she requested, within reason, of course, he couldn’t give her full reigns, and she would need to learn her place. But at the beginning, it would be like the movies showed it, full of kisses and gentle caresses, and then plenty of time to consummate their marriage.

He sighed, just staring for a moment before walking over, running a hand over her skin. 

“You’re so soft darling, like the finest silk,” he muttered, crawling up onto the table, releasing her from her restraints, rubbing her wrists gently, they were bright red.

How careless of him, he was much too rough with her. He felt bad, but he gently pressed gentle kisses to them to make up for it.

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to harm you,” he said, shaking his head, holding her hands in his own as he sat between her legs. “It’s just, you know how a man gets… when he wants to get to know a woman,” he continued. Yes, that would be better. She would forgive him, that’s how she was.

“I only wish, I knew your name darling,” he chuckled, his breath heavy, “how foolish of me, I’m such a doofus, I’ll ask as soon as you awake, once you grace me with those beautiful blue eyes,” he said. “Eyes more beautiful than the first rose on a bush, more refreshing than the first rain in the spring, more reflective than the sunlight on the ocean,” he blabbed on.

His erection throbbed painfully as he ran a hand up her thigh to her hips. They were a bit small, but would be perfect for childbirth. And he would be there, holding her hand, throughout it all.

He shook his head, unbuttoning his pants before working on his zipper, pulling them down along with his underwear.

The Groom let out a deep sigh as his cock sprung forth into the cool air. He felt warm, even though his love was cold. It was cold in the basement, especially when naked.

“I know you’re cold love, but don’t worry, I’ll warm you right up, I promise,” he smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

They were small and delicate, especially in comparison to his own. He had to have a taste, he couldn’t just stop there, he sighed softly as he ran his tongue along her lips, tasting sweat. 

Poor thing had probably been sweating up a storm, running away from all these whores. He wouldn’t stand for it, they would all hang. All of them, every single one of them.

Except for Chris, he’s too heavy to hang. How disgusting, how dare a woman let herself go like that, she obviously didn’t care about her body.

“I’m sorry darling, I know this type of thing would usually wait until after the wedding, so I won’t go all the way, you must be pure for me, I’ll go all the way for our honeymoon, I promise,” he assured her, rolling her onto her side.

The Groom smiled, running a gloved hand alongside the curve of her back and over her ass. It was so cute, so petite. 

It would look adorable in some lacey lingerie.

“Oh darling, you’re absolutely beautiful, in every aspect of the word,” he assured her with a few kisses on her shoulder before stroking himself for a few moments to get him to full hardness. It didn’t take too long, the sights before him did most of the work.

Eddie let out a sigh as he slipped his erection between her thighs. 

“Oh darling,” he muttered softly, slowly pulling out before pushing all the way through again. 

He knew it wouldn’t be like her soft womanhood, but it would have to do. He hadn’t carved that yet. This was the best he could do on short notice. It still felt better than the rough texture of his gloves, which he hadn’t taken off, oh no, he liked them. 

Easier to grip onto whores.

It also prevented rope burns when stringing them up.

Eddie placed a hand onto his future bride’s hips to stabilize himself.

Soft moans and groans began coming from him more and more frequently, a few sweet words here and there. 

“Darling, you… you feel fantastic,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before moving to her neck. 

He must restrain himself.

It wouldn’t look nice, his bride in her ball gown, with large love marks all over her smooth skin. How vulgar. No, he must wait. In due time, he could mark her skin all over, anywhere and everywhere, cover every square inch of her flesh in kisses, bites, and hickies. 

“Darling… I’m close,” Eddie muttered, as if she would respond, as if she would reply, or shift to make it feel better for him, make it easier.

He didn’t like having to do all the work, but then again, he was a gentleman, and he couldn’t expect her to do all the work in bed; maybe every once in a while. But other than that, he would spoil her in the bedroom. 

“Darling… a-ah,” he moaned loudly, releasing onto her thighs, his fluids dripping down her thighs and onto the table.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. The Groom stood up and fixed his pants before reaching for a cloth, cleaning her up.

This would be his little secret, for now.

No one else could see this video, she was his. 

She was the definition of beauty.


End file.
